Ghost Battle: Deleted Scene 28
by Kirabaros
Summary: A deleted scene from Ghost Battle after the putting the spirit to rest. Features our trio as Angela patches up her hand.


**Ghost Battle: Deleted Scene #28**

"You two have got to be kidding me. Are you serious about this?"

"I'm serious Angie. You wear that or we hit the nearest hospital, make up the usual lousy excuse and you get a cast. That's the end of it."

Angela looked defiantly at Dean Winchester as she felt the bones. She had set the broken bone in her hand while they were finishing the job to put A.J.'s brother Matt to rest… well his spirit at least. The ache was now a dull throb and what sounded good was a shot of morphine and medical strapping. That was how she had dealt with broken bones before. Now the eldest Winchester was attempting to be the boss of her. She looked over at Sam and asked, "And you agreed to this?"

Sam was still reeling from the fact that she had done stunts that put her life at risk and was making it seem like it was no big deal. He was also still pissed that Dean tried to keep him from helping her out when that cop Remington showed up but was mollified by the fact that it was to keep the cops from getting suspicious and then realizing that he and Dean were the guys the feds were after. He looked at Angela and replied, "Angie, you can't just set your own bone and leave it at that. Ya gotta take care of yourself."

"Really? Thanks for the reminder. Never mind that I have been setting broken bones, mostly mine and doing patch up jobs since before you two came along. I know what I'm doing."

Dean thought Sam was bad when it came to taking care of injuries but this was like dealing with a broody teenaged version of Sam. Initially the thought of the usual threats might work but then again it only worked with Sam because he could get away with it. He hated to play dirty with her and maybe he did think that she did know what she was doing but this was more of a peace of mind for both him and Sam. He replied, "Like you did when the mutt bit you?"

That effectively stopped Angela from saying anything. She fell dangerously silent and both brothers had no idea if that was a good thing or a bad thing. They watched as she gave a slight nod and grabbed what Dean was holding and left the room without a word. Sam looked at Dean with a look that had the barest hints of the bitch face and asked, "Dude did you have to remind her of that?"

"Hey it's not like I wanted to do it," Dean replied defensively. "Believe me Sam I don't like playing dirty especially with her. How else was I going to get her to cooperate? She's worse than you were as a broody emo teenager."

Sam rolled his eyes. He had that conversation before with Angela when he made the sling for her arm. It vaguely occurred to him that her resistance was a means of trying not to appear weak especially in front of men. He could understand that feeling to a degree since she was from a time when men thought women were fragile creatures to be protected. "Whatever Dean."

"At least she took the thing right?"

Sam gave a slight shake of his head. "It doesn't mean that she's going to put it on right away. You know she just humors us right?"

"Come on Sam. She does it because she knows we're right."

"You still didn't have to hurt her by reminding her of that," Sam replied deciding to check up on her. He pulled open the door and started to go out.

"Like I was intending to," Dean replied as the door shut. He did feel like an ass for bringing up Cold Oak and her delay of treatment. How did she think he felt when he saw the muscles spasm like that and all the blood? Sam wouldn't understand that since he was… Damn he was an ass at times.

~0~0~

"Angie, can I come in?"

Sam stood outside Angela's room feeling like one of those guys that gets locked out of the room and is trying to make it up to his girl even though that wasn't the case. This was the third time he knocked though and he wondered if she was really upset at the both of them and was not in the mood. He was about to give up when the door opened a crack. No one was behind it so he took it to mean that he was allowed to come in.

Angela was sitting at the table that was standard issue in a motel and looked frustrated as she was trying to adjust the wrist brace/splint that she had grabbed from Dean. She gave up, took it off and threw it in the direction of Sam saying, "Fuck this."

It was sort of déjà vu for Sam with the apple. He was surprised that the flimsy thing was able to fly as well as it did. Then again she threw it with all her strength. He managed to catch it and he looked at her and said, "I would say that too if it were giving me that much trouble."

"Only if it decided to be a pain in the ass," Angela replied as she sat in her chair with her legs crossed. She had her chin propped up with her good hand and she was staring at a particularly nasty looking water stain on the wall.

Sam held the splint in his hand and closed the door. He walked over and pulled the chair opposite of her out and replied, "I guess it was a pain in the ass."

"Most definitely."

"You want some help?"

Angela looked down at her limp left. It still ached but it wasn't swollen as bad. It would be like she thought, about a week before she could do any serious lifting. She held out her hand and replied, "Please."

Sam raised his brow slightly as he took her hand and began to wrap her hand up. He tried to be gentle but he could see the slight flicker of her mouth grimace from the ache. "Sorry… about what Dean said."

"Don't worry about it. Occasionally I do need a reminder of things. I know he didn't mean to bring it up," Angela replied as she held as still as possible.

Sam looked at Angela with a raised brow. "Even if he had to remind you of… er that?" He had no idea how she felt about the whole thing in Cold Oak. Sure they talked about it then but he had no idea of knowing how much it affected her.

"Yes," Angela replied honestly as she focused on Sam's hands wrapping hers. It was like when he grabbed her hand and wrapped a piece of his shirt on the cut on her palm. It was… soothing. She then looked up at Sam and added, "He had to remind me even though he may not see it like that."

"He had to?"

Angela sighed. She never really talked about when Sam died and the time she and Dean spent wallowing in pain, anger and misery. It was something that she and Dean shared. She was going to have to explain what she meant though since Sam looked confused in that puppy way she found to be cute and amusing. She replied, "You didn't see the extent of the damage Cerebus did. The bite was very deep; to the bone really and while it was healing, I was doing it no favors trying to survive that playground. Dean saw it and it scared him."

For outsiders it sounded like Sam got the short end by missing out on the sort of bonding moments Dean and Angela had. However Sam knew though that they talked when they did because they needed to at the time. Sometimes they said nothing but they understood each other. However this was about an injury and a serious one too and it had Sam a little worried even though he had only seen the patch up and it was healing fine at the time. He replied, "It was that bad?"

"Strained cut muscle is never a pretty sight Sam. Plus the blood; I think Dean was more scared at the thought I was bleeding out than a spasming muscle that was covered with grime and dirt from digging a hole."

Sam finished wrapping Angela's wrist. He ran his hands over it to make sure that nothing was cutting of blood circulation and there was room for the swollen hand to breathe. She was wearing a t-shirt so it was easy to see where the hell mutt bit her. There was a very, very faint scar on the soft portion of the forearm that looked like a tooth mark. Sam couldn't help but rub it. It wasn't even a welt like some scars. "Dean did a good job."

Angela sat still and let Sam look at her scar. That tooth mark was the only reminder of that and it was very faint. It wasn't like the one on her left palm. She watched as Sam looked at her arm and gently rub the area. Usually she was sensitive to people touching old injuries but when Sam did, it didn't bother her at all. It was different. She replied, "He is the sorcerer's apprentice," playing on the joke that started when she started teaching him about her herb collection.

Sam made a slight chuckle as he released her arm. "And that makes you the sorcerer."

Angela smiled the first time since she came back into her room in a huff. "Just don't burn me at the stake."

"Never," Sam replied with a grin. At least he knew what it was about that little scene before. "Just be yourself."

"You know you just asked for it with that, right?"

Sam replied in a slightly sarcastic manner that was also teasing, "Oh yes because we love it when you act like it's the end of the world to go to a hospital."

"Remember that when you or Dean start that with me," Angela replied with a slight smile. She gave a slight test with her hand to make sure she had some mobility. "Well I'm going to talk to Dean. You might as well come along."

"You planning on starting another verbal contest?"

"Nope, just one of our talks. Besides you have a key and I don't."

Sam couldn't help but chuckle. It was discerning that Angela could do a complete turn around on her emotions but then again she was able to think things through once she got over her initial emotional outburst. She did talk about whatever was bugging her and maybe that was all she needed. He got up and opened the door and let her out first.

"And who said chivalry is dead," Angela replied as she stepped out. She gave a slight smile. Out of habit she rubbed the splint thing with her good hand. She didn't try to pull it off or anything; she just wasn't used to the feeling but it did feel better than a cast. She waited as Sam opened the door to his and Dean's room.

Dean was sitting on the bed munching on one of the cheap whores and downing a beer while carrying on a conversation with Bobby. He looked at Angela as she walked in and glancing at her wrist, he raised a brow at her.

She responded with look that she gave when she tried to be cute and say 'oops.' She mouthed Bobby's name and Dean nodded while giving a slight grin. It was automatic for Dean to put it on speaker since it was stupid to pass the phone around.

Sam on the other hand watched the exchange between his brother and Angela. It was sort of like how he and Dean communicated when they were debating a decision. He then caught Dean's eye and the look his brother gave was a little baffling. Sam shrugged his shoulders in response while Angela started telling about the case.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Another deleted scene, this time from Ghost Battle. If there are any deleted scenes you folks want to see from the existing Chronicles episodes from seasons one and two, send a PM and I'll look for them.


End file.
